


You always make me smile

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Tattos and flowers collide [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A safe for work fic from me?, But I need something pure on this account, But I'm also a sucker for this AU, But there is some talk about boners, Flower Shop x Tattoo Artist, I made it mature, M/M, So like the good person I am, Something for the children, That's unheard of, There's like no sex, aka the best au ever, and Luiza at one point said to make it Mature, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Jeremy Heere works in a flower shop with his best friend Brooke Lohst. His flower shop just so happens to be directly across the street from a tattoo parlor. This tattoo parlor has this guy there, the most good looking guy Jeremy has ever seen. Little does he know, the tattoo guy thinks exactly the same thing that Jeremy does. Neither of them know the others name. But when Jeremy goes to get a tattoo from the hot tattoo guy something.... Unexpected happens. Something that could change both of their lives forever.





	You always make me smile

Jeremy stood behind the counter of his store, currently wrapping up some white roses and making some small talk with the customer. The customer was a teenage boy with light brown hair and a red jacket. He said his name was Jake.

Jeremy knew Jake, not on a personal level, but Jake went to the same high school as Jeremy did. Jake was the most popular guy at his school. Best player on the football team, best looking guy at school that all the girls (and some guys) fawned over everyday. But he had his eye on one specific girl.

"Who are you getting these for if I may ask?" Jeremy asked, putting a dozen white roses into the plastic wrap while still talking.

"Oh, a special girl. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend today." Jake replied, leaning onto the counter.

"Oh.... You do know what white roses stand for, right?" Jeremy looked at Jake curiously.

"No, not really. What do they stand for?"

"Purity, innocence, sympathy, and spirituality. They're generally a wedding flower." Jeremy said, taping a small packet of plant fertilizer to the side of the plastic wrap before reaching for a rubber band.

"Oh. Well uh.... These are her favorite color of roses so I'm getting them. I don't know if she knows what the roses mean but she's stated multiple times that they're her favorite so what better way than to ask her to be my girlfriend than to give her her favorite roses."

Jeremy shrugged in a way that said "good point."

"Your total is going to be $10.68. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Uh, cash. Thanks a bunch by the way for listening to me ramble about this girl." Jake stood up and reached for his wallet, taking out the amount due and handing it to Jeremy.

Jeremy printed out the receipt, handing it to Jake along with the flowers. "Always glad to hear about people's day. But hey, have a great rest of your day and I hope she says yes."

Jake smiled and took the flowers and receipt. "Thanks, you to." He replied before leaving the store. The place was completely empty now besides Jeremy with Brooke standing over by some sunflowers, picking out the dead ones and changing the water.

Jeremy sighed, and leaned down onto the counter, his forehead hitting the counter. That was intentional.

"Oh you poor hopeless romantic. To gay to find a romantic partner." Brooke pipped up.

Jeremy could almost hear her smirking. He sat up, looking at her. "I'm not even completely gay, Brooke."

"Yeah, I know. But just by your body language I can tell that you like guys more than girls. I don't know why, but you do. Girls are so pure and loving at their best of times."

"That coming from the bisexual with the preference of girls. You're the worst to talk about this to."

"Listen, I may not like guys as much as girls but I know when I see a guy who needs a guy. And Jeremy, you need a guy. To be more specific, that tattoo guy across the street." She looked at him, a goofy smirk on her face.

Jeremy tensed up. How did she know about his small gay crush on the tattoo guy across the street?

"You can't hide it that well Jeremy. Remember when he came in yesterday with that other guy? Rich I think his name was. Yeah, he came in with Rich to help Rich buy flowers for a special someone. You were staring at the other guy the whole time he was here and even tensed up when he started talking to you. You're the worst at hiding things Jeremy." She shrugged and turned back to the sunflowers.

"Okay, yeah, thanks for pointing that out. What an I supposed to do about it though?"

"Do about what?" A random voice asked, as they walked through the front door.

Jeremy whipped his head around to the voice, feeling his face heat up right away. It was the tattoo guy from across the street.

"Uh.... Nothing. What can I help you with today?" Jeremy asked, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"We need a reference of flowers across the street. One black rose. Do you guys sell any?"

"Uh.... I think so. Brooke-" Jeremy turned to Brooke, taking her attention away from the flowers. "Can you go check in the back and see if we have any black roses?"

Brooke looked confused for a second. They didn't sell black roses here, not a lot of them at least. Then her face went from confused to her neutral face. She smiled brightly at them before nodding, dissapreing into the back.

"So.... Can I inquire what you need a black rose for?" Jeremy asked, looking into the others eyes.

"We have a girl coming into our parlour in about twenty minutes to get a tattoo of a black rose on her back and we can't find a good reference photo since all the ones we found either had some misty filter on them or were in black and white. The black and white filter may not sound that bad but it effects the way the light hits the flower. So we just wanted an actual flower to look at."

Jeremy listened to this guy ramble on about flowers and tattoos, listening to him as if this was the most interesting thing he had ever heard.

"We tried several different flower shops but none of them would cooperate with us since we don't exactly look like the type of people who would like flowers."

Jeremy couldn't argue with that. The guy in front of him had tattoos covering his arms and one going around his neck. He had gauges in his ears, a septum piercing, and snake bites on his lips. Rich looked no less intimidating. Both of them wore black clothes most of the time. They both looked really intimidating.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm guessing we were the last resort?" Jeremy said, trying to sound sincere.

"You were actually the first option since you're right across the street but you and Brooke look so soft and cute that me and Rich didn't think that you'd sell such a Gothic looking flower."

Jeremy blushed when the tattoo guy called him cute. Even if he was referring to Brooke and him it was still nice to hear it.

"I never caught your name by the way." The tattoo guy said, putting his hands on the counter.

"Oh, uh.... Jeremy." Why did he give out his name? He didn't know.

"Nice name. My name's Michael. I've seen you from across the street a lot. You work here everyday, right?"

Jeremy nodded, looking around the store for a moment before looking back at Michael.

"Uh.... Did you give yourself your tattoos?" Jeremy asked, pointing to Michael's arms.

"Yeah, kinda. Rich helped out a little bit but I did most of it. He did the parts that I couldn't reach. I gave myself my piercings though."

"And your neck tattoo?"

"Tattoo parlour across town. I have a friend who works there so he gave it to me. Rich doesn't do neck tattoos and I can't give it to myself so. I had my friend do it. You know.... I could give you a tattoo sometime. If you want that is. I think you'd look adorable with a small flower tattoo."

Jeremy blushed even deeper but shook his head. "N-no, I don't want one. They hurt a lot. Which is how I don't know how you got to many."

"The most painful one is on my back. Hurt like a bi- hurt like hell."

Jeremy giggled a little bit. It was really cute that Michael censored himself.

"What's the tattoo on your back?" Jeremy asked, putting his hands on the counter, his fingertips barely grazing Michael's.

"Angel wings. Right on my shoulder blades. Maybe I could show you sometime." Michael said, smirking.

"Y-yeah, maybe you could. That would be n-nice." Jeremy replied, his face only inches away from Michael's face.

Michael was about to reply until he heard Brooke's upbeat voice fill the flower shop.

"Two black roses! Free of charge, don't worry. Since these are really expensive even just for one rose I won't make you pay for two of them." She said, looking at the two boys in front of her.

Michael pulled away from Jeremy's face, standing up straight. He cleared his throat before looking at Brooke.

"T-thanks. But I only needed one rose." Michael replied.

Brooke shrugged. "I figured you could use two. That way you can have two roses to add to the dark setting of your store."

Michael smiled a little bit, chuckling softly. "Thanks. But I still feel like I should give you something back for such an expensive flower purchase. Really, I'll give anything you want in exchange for those flowers."

Brooke looked at Jeremy, who was still leaning on the counter. He looked shocked. She looked back at Michael.

"Your name is Michael, right? I heard you speaking from the back room. Michael, I want you to give Jeremy a tattoo free of charge."

Jeremy stood up straight right away, looking wide eyed at Brooke. "What?! No! Those hurt like hell!"

"Jeremy, remember that one time that you said that if I took over your shift because you had some family emergency and you said that you'd do anything in the world for me and I agreed? Well I agreed and this is what I want you to do."

Jeremy grumbled under his breath. He had agreed to that.

"Brooke, if he doesn't want to do it then I won't force him to." Michael piped up, seeing Jeremy's worried expression.

"You're right. You won't force him to do it. I will. If he doesn't agree to it then I won't give you the roses." Brooks smirked. She knew Jeremy hated disappointing customers.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it. Just because you know I hate dissapointing a customer."

"You really don't have to. It's okay." Michael quickly said. He didn't wanna force Jeremy into something as painful as this.

"No, I'll do it. Brooke is serious about those roses. But it'll be fine. After all, how painful can one small tattoo be? I'll be over after my shift, which is ending in about two hours. Is that okay?"

Michael sighed but nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. You can pick out what you want when you get there. But I need to go. That girl will be here in ten minutes and we need to get everything prepared." He looked at Brooke, holding out his hand. She gave him the roses and watched him turn to the door. "I'll see you in two hours." Michael said before leaving, hurrying back to the tattoo parlor.

Jeremy turned to Brooke as soon as Michael left, glaring at her a little bit. "Why did you decide that I needed a tattoo from him after my shift?"

She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "I just figured that if you two were that close together, you trusting him not to stab you with the needle, it might be a good bonding experience. I mean, he's going to cause you lots of pain with the tattoo and you once said that you get-"

"Don't finish that scentance! I know what happens when he causes pain to someone, and not just with tattoos." He crossed his arms, sighing a little bit. "Like, normally I wouldn't like seeing someone inflict pain upon someone else but when he does it it's different somehow."

"Yeah, like the time you had to excuse yourself after he punched Charlie Rose for taking the last enchilada on Enchilada Day at school."

"Okay, Brooke, we both know what happens when he inflicts pain upon someone, don't bring it up. Let's just hope that it doesn't happen today. Let me finish my shift in peace so I can mentally and physically prepare myself to get a tattoo that you o-so generously signed me up for."

Brooke shrugged and went back to looking at all the flowers, picking out all the dead ones and putting new ones into the vases.

~ Two hours later ~

The rest of the day had gone by pretty slow. At one point both Brooke and Jeremy had to quickly wrap 3 dozen tulips for some last minute formal event. It was a little annoying since it made Jeremy get off work later than he normally would. The person who had to work after him, her name was Christine, had to wait for him to finish wrapping the flowers. She didn't mind, but Jeremy did.

Finally he was off. He switched positions with Christine, got his stuff together and headed over to the tattoo parlor after saying bye to Brooke and Christine.

Rich was outside the tattoo parlor when Jeremy got there. He smiled slightly at Jeremy before speaking.

"Michael is inside. He got a whole station set up for you and even picked out some designs for you. Good luck."

Jeremy nodded and went inside. He looked around. There were only two people, not counting him, inside the building. Michael and some girl who was being tattooed by Michael. She looked like she had been crying for hours. He was worried now that he would look like that in front of Michael. Jeremy looked over the two people in front of him. Katlyn was getting a tattoo of a black rose on the inside of her arm near her elbow.

"Katlyn, you're almost done. Just hang in there for a little bit longer." Michael said, looking up at her. He spoke softly but he did look kind of annoyed. Jeremy guessed she had been moving around a lot or something. She was doing something to annoy him.

"But it hurts! Can't you numb the pain a little bit?" Katlyn whined, squirming around a little bit.

"It's been hurting for two hours. Just hang on a little bit longer. You're almost done. You know, if you didn't want so much pain you should have chosen a spot that wasn't the inside of your arm. That's one of the most painful places to get a tattoo." Michael quickly pushed his glasses back onto his nose before continuing.

Katlyn looked at Jeremy, whining again. "Is he gonna feel the same pain as me?" She asked, pointing at Jeremy with her free arm.

Michael looked to where she was pointing and smiled when he saw Jeremy. "Hey, I was expecting you sometime soon. If you wanna set your stuff down and flip through the book on the front desk to find a design you like I'll be with you in about.... An hour. Sorry for the wait, her tattoo is a little complicated."

Jeremy nodded, hearing another whine from Katlyn before he went and set his stuff down, grabbing the book on the front desk and taking a seat. Rich was right, Michael had picked out some designs for him. The book was filled with flowers, a few animals, and some cute hearts. All stuff Jeremy had mentioned before to Brooke. All the stuff he absolutely adored. Jeremy thought it was just a coincidence that the book was filled with all stuff that Jeremy liked. Michael couldn't know everything that Jeremy loved, right?

An hour passed and Katlyn hadn't let up on the whining, constantly begging Michael to numb her arm. Michael finally let out a sigh of relief when her tattoo was done and he got to clean her arm up and wrap it in cling wrap.

As she was getting ready to leave and thanking Michael for the tattoo he spoke up one last time.

"Hey, Katlyn, next time you get a tattoo maybe look into it. There's information online about what the most painful places to get tattoos are. Just for future reference."

Katlyn tried not to look offended but she felt like Michael had just called her stupid for not knowing, and he kind of was. She quickly left without another word.

Michael put his face in his hands and sighed. "We get customers like her every week. Rich always has to wait outside for the whole time because I'm the only one who will somewhat tolerate annoying people like that." He explained before looking at Jeremy. "Sorry. Uh, did you pick a design?"

Jeremy nodded and stood up. He brought the book over to Michael and pointed to a design. It was a butterfly with hearts on it's wings and tiny little forget-me-nots around the butterfly. Michael looked over the design, smiling. He kinda knew Jeremy would pick this one.

"This one. And I want it on the inside of my thigh."

Michael's eyes snapped up to look at Jeremy's. "Really? You know this is your first tattoo, right?"

"Yes, and I know it's one of the most painful spots. I've already looked into it."

Michael stood up, smirking and shaking his head. "Brave boy. Alright, but just to let you know that once I start I'm not gonna be able to like, move the tattoo to a different spot. Grab your stuff and follow me so we can get started."

Jeremy nodded and grabbed his bag and jacket, following Michael to a seat right next to Katlyn's previous seat.

"Before you sit down and we get started, I'd advise you to use the bathroom before we start. You aren't going to be able to stand up and walk until I'm done. Maybe not for an hour after that. So if you're fine and ready to start then then take off your pants and sit down, but if you need to use the bathroom or anything before we start then go ahead."

Jeremy shook his head and removed his pants, sitting down in the chair. "I'll be fine. Let's just start."

"Alright. Now don't be scared by this part but I need you to sign a form." Michael handed Jeremy a piece of paper and a pen. "Read over that while I get set up."

Jeremy nodded, reading over the paper. The thing that really caught his eye over the whole thing was that one part said, in big bold letters, " **PIERCINGS & INK DOES NOT TAKE ANY RESPONSIBLITY FOR ANY DAMAGE THAT A CUSTOMER REVIVES.**" Basically saying that if the employees fucked you up while working it was your fault and not theirs.

"Uh.... Michael, you're a professional at this, right? I'm not going to like, loose a limb in the process of getting this tattoo, right?" Jeremy asked, voice shaking a little bit.

"Ah, no. No you won't. That's just there to tell you not to squirm around to much. That's why I was getting pissed at Katlyn, she kept moving around to much. I was worried I was going to take her arm off. Speaking of her, are you sure you're going to be able to handle this tattoo? This is your first tattoo and I really think you should reconsider where you're getting it. Maybe your chest would be better."

Jeremy took a moment to think about it. If Michael was telling him to reconsider maybe he should. But where was the fun in that?

"How painful is it?"

"Ever had a needle stabbed into your skin Jeremy?"

"Yeah, when I get shots and such from the doctor. Why?"

"Okay, imagine that sting of pain from the shot but it doesn't end for about five hours and there's an annoying vibration mixed in with the pain."

Even the thought of that made Jeremy cringe. Shots hurt like hell, and with vibrations mixed in.... He was totally reconsidering the placement now.

"Uh.... I think I want it in a different spot." Jeremy said, looking at Michael nervously.

"That's what I thought. Put your pants back on and pick a different spot. But sign that paper first." Michael said, still preparing the ink.

Jeremy nodded and grabbed his pants, putting them back on before taking the pen and signing the paper.

"Set it on the table next to you and sit down. Where do you want this tattoo?" Michael asked, putting on a pair of gloves that were the kind that doctors wore.

"Uh.... Some place that doesn't show that much. Some customers don't like tattoos. A lot of people don't like the tattoo that Brooke has and actually request to be helped by me."

"So.... I suggest you upper arm or your chest. That would be the best choices."

Jeremy thought for a moment before replying. "My chest then. That should be a good spot, right?"

"Good choice. Can you take your shirt off for me?" Michael looked at Jeremy, eyeing his shirt.

Jeremy felt his face heating up as he nodded, taking off his shirt slowly. He didn't have the best body confidence ever but that wasn't totally the issue right now.

"Point to the area that you want this tattoo."

Jeremy pointed to the upper part of his chest, more closer to his collar bone than anywhere else.

"Alright. And just remember, I can't move it once I start. This is permanent so I hope you'll love this tattoo forever." Michael said, picking up the needle and looking at Jeremy for confirmation. "I won't tell Brooke that you didn't get a tattoo if you really don't want this."

Jeremy shook his head, taking a deep breathe in and out. "N-no, this is a deal I made. I don't go back on deals, even if I want to. Is this uh.... Gonna hurt a bunch?"

"I don't know. Depends if you have a high pain tolerance. Do you?" Michael asked, tilting his head a little bit.

Jeremy thought back to when he got a paper cut last week and thought he had to go to the hospital because it didn't stop bleeding for about two minutes. It had hurt like hell to.

"Yeah, I do." Jeremy said, clearly lying.

"You're a terrible liar. Do you want me to numb you down a little bit? I think it would help you a lot right now." Michael had a small smirk on his face, knowing he was right.

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "You could really tell that just by looking at me?"

Michael shook his head and got the numbing cream, rubbing a small amount on the area where the tattoo was going to be. "Last week at school you thought you were dying when you got a paper cut."

Jeremy blushed, averting his eyes. "You saw that?"

"We were in the same science class, Jeremy. Of course I saw it."

"Anyways! Can you start tattooing now?"

Michael shook his head. "We have to wait for the numbness to set in."

"How do you know it hasn't already set in?" Jeremy asked, smirking a little bit, thinking he had cornered Michael with words.

Michael rolled his eyes a little bit and brought his hand up to Jeremy's chest, rubbing two fingers softly over the spot with the numbing cream.

Jeremy's face turned bright red when Michael did that, squirming a little bit in his seat. His smirk went away as soon as Michael did that."

Michael smirked, taking his hand away. "That's how I know. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I did that, I don't have much else to test sensitivity with."

"I-It's fine. Just unexpected." Jeremy laughed nervously after he spoke.

"Well duh. What guy expects their crush to touch their chest?"

Jeremy tensed up when he heard Michael say that. How did Michael know that? Brooke must have told him. He had to leave now. He had to-

"I'm kidding Jeremy. I just like to see people's reactions to that comment. Sometimes people admit it, some people deny it and might even get a little upset, or some people tense up. Like you just did."

Jeremy sighed, shaking his head. "You're such an ass. Why do that to people?"

"It's a humor thing. You must do stuff like that at the flower shop." Michael shrugged.

"Kinda. Is that numbing stuff set in yet?"

"Close your eyes for a second."

Jeremy did as he was told, closing his eyes. He didn't feel anything happen.

"Yeah, it's set in. Open your eyes now."

Jeremy opened his eyes, looking confused. "Why did I have to close my eyes?"

"More accurate results. Even if the numbing stuff sets in people can still act like they can feel the touch if they have their eyes open."

"Wait, you touched my chest again? I didn't even feel it."

"That's because your numb. Should I start now?" Michael picked up the needle again, turning it on.

Jeremy nodded slowly. Even though he was numb he was still scared that it would hurt.

"Okay. Do you wanna close your eyes at first? I don't want you to flinch at first."

Jeremy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out.

Michael started on the line art of the tattoo, being as careful as possible. He was trying not to hit any spots that weren't numb.

"This is going to take about three hours by the way. You picked a complicated design. I hope you don't have to go anywhere anytime soon."

"I mean, I need to get home. I have to make dinner and everything. And I have to feed my dog and fish."

"Can't your dad or mom do that?" Michael asked, grabbing a small cloth and wiping away some blood.

"I uh.... I don't have a mom. My dad works late nights and isn't normally home until ten. I usually just order a pizza or something." Jeremy adjusted a little bit, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Wait, uh, I hope I'm not asking anything to personal or heart wrenching but why don't you have a mom?"

Jeremy tensed up a little bit, sighing. "I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry, but it is a touchy subject. Speaking of moms, don't you have two moms?" It took a moment of silence before Jeremy realized what he just asked. "Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to ask. You might not even like talking about it."

Michael shrugged even though Jeremy couldn't see him. "That's just a rumor. I never talk about my parents that often. They aren't like, bad or anything, they're actually extremely nice and caring. But I don't have anything to say about them. They're pretty normal. I've never even told past boyfriends about them. They had to meet my parents personally."

Boyfriends? Jeremy could have a work Michael was straight. He had a lot of friends that were girls and hugged them a lot. Even kissed them on the cheek sometimes.

"Are you uh.... Gay? Sorry if that's to personal of a question."

"Nah, it's not like, a secret. Yeah, I am. And before you ask, my parents and sister are very supportive."

"You have a sister? I thought you were an only child."

Michael shook his head. "No, I have an younger sister. Her name is Anna. She's the light of my life. She's in fourth grade."

"Hu, cool. So uh.... What are your parents like?" Jeremy asked, praying he wasn't making this awkward.

"Well my mom is really cool. Her name is Emily. She's really pretty and nice. My dad is a little short tempered but he's generally pretty nice. His name is Adrian. They both met in college and started dating in their second year of college. My dad is a doctor and my mom is lawyer. They both are really successful."

"They sound really cool. Are they always super busy?"

Michael shook his head before speaking. "Kinda. They always make time for Anna and I. At least, they're home for dinner every night. What about your dad? What kind of guy is he?"

"Well he's.... He's a good guy. Really busy all the time. I think he works with your mom. Or at least the same place as her. But most of them time he isn't home for dinner. Not that it's that bad. It's kinda nice being alone. We have a dog. Her name is Angelica. She's a pure breed corgi. We also have a fish. His name is Elmer. Dad bought Angelica for me and I got Elmer myself. Do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, Anna wanted a cat so I got her a cat for her birthday. She named her Olive. Olive hates everyone except for my sister and I. It's a white cat that I think is part Siamese and part.... Something else. But she has a long tail so we think she's part Siamese. And you can open your eyes if you want to."

Jeremy nodded and opened his eyes, looking down at whatever was done of his tattoo so far. Michael had about a quarter of the butterfly drawn. It had been about twenty minutes. Now he could tell why it was going to take forever to do this.

"Olive sounds adorable. What color is she?" Jeremy stared at Michael's hand as it carefully moved to do the line work.

"She's white and grey with these big blue eyes. She is really cute. She sleeps with Anna and sometimes me. Only with me if Anna is spending the night at her friend's house. Maybe you can meet her sometime."

Jeremy froze. What was he supposed to say to that? It sounded like Michael just invited Jeremy over. He wouldn't. They had just met after all.

"How uh.... How would I meet her? It's not like you can bring her to work."

"I can't, but Anna can. Anna pops in here sometimes to talk to the customers. I don't know if she's coming in today but who knows? She's full of surprises."

Jeremy looked at Michael, a look of confusion on his face. "Does she always bring Olive with her?"

"No, she doesn't. But she will if I ask her to. But tell me more about you. Do you have any siblings?"

Jeremy nodded before speaking. "A younger sister. She's like, completely different from me. Like, she looks more like she should be your sister. Pink hair, tan skin.... She's almost an exact copy of you. At least appearance wise. I have no clue if she's like you personality wise."

"What's she like personality wise?" Michael asked, taking the same cloth and wiping away more blood.

"Very ironic, but also very serious when she needs to be, she's also very good giving advice, at least most of the time she is. She's also always concerned about the people around her. She gets pissed really easily and she likes having physical contact with people she likes. Lots of hugs, kisses on the head, stuff like that."

"She sounds amazing. What's her name?"

"Sierra. She's certainly something. She's kinda annoying but that means nothing. All sisters are a little annoying."

Michael nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, they are. Anna totally is. Always taking my clothes and stealing my tattoo ink to try and dye her Barbie's hair different colors. I finally had to lock up the ink in a safe. But I can't get mad at her for that, she's still young."

Jeremy chuckled, smiling. Anna sounded so cute and adorable. She definitely didn't sound anything like a sister that Michael would have. "Can't say that Sierra steals my stuff, but she'll take my flowers from my room and draw smiley faces on the petals with Crayola markers and then put them back. I'll admit it, it's cute, but I'd rather not have my daisies smile back at me in the morning."

"She sounds adorable. Does she ever come see you at work?"

"No, not really. She's normally with her friends. Not that there's much to do at the flower store. Unlike here where your sister could come talk to the customers or look through the books, all Sierra would be able to do is look at the flowers and read flower magazines. I don't blame her for not coming in."

"Ya know, she does sound familiar. Anna once brought in this pink haired girl. Her name started with an S, but I can't remember her name. She was really pretty though. Was that maybe your sister?"

Jeremy shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Never heard Sierra talk about a girl named Anna. What does your sister look like?"

Michael thought for a moment, wiped some blood away, and finally spoke again. "Brown hair that goes just past her shoulders, pale skin, green eyes, freckles going across her nose. She has a slim body shape and usually wears pink with stars or hearts decorating her shirts. Loves skirts. Asks for a new one whenever I get paid."

"She sounds adorable. Speaking of pay, who's your boss? I don't think you and Rich run this place alone."

"Actually, we do. I'm my own boss. Rich is my assistant. No one else works here besides us. We used to have this girl who worked here, but she quit to be a bartender. Her name was Chloe I think. She was kind of a bi- Jerk. We were gonna fire her anyways. But she put in her two weeks notice and then quit the next day. Hardly anyone comes in here anyways, so Rich and I can handle it alone."

"You don't have to censor yourself you know. I don't mind swearing. Trust me. I think I know Chloe. She goes to our high school, right?"

Michael nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that. And yeah, she does. She's an ass. I think she's friends with Jenna and Brooke. Jake to. Not so much Rich. He doesn't like her much either."

"Yeah, she's friends with Brooke. I don't know why though. Brooke is so sweet and kind and Chloe once threatened a freshman just because they bumped into her and wouldn't pick her books up."

"What a bitch. She acts like a fucking queen bee, which she's not. She could probably be taken down by anyone."

"I bet you could take her down. You're pretty strong." Jeremy instantly regretted what he said when he saw Michael's cheeks turn pink a little bit.

"You think I'm strong? Funny. I'm not that strong." Michael tried to sound confident but honestly, when your crush tells you that you're strong and could take down a bitch it's kinda hard to keep your cool.

Jeremy knew he had to continue the conversation. He couldn't just change the subject. That would make this even more awkward. "Oh please, you took down Charlie Rose because he took the last enchilada on Enchilada Day at school. It was quite a sight."

Michael shook his head, rolling his eyes. "That was nothing. You should have seen the time someone tried to rob the tattoo shop. That robber looked terrible when he left the shop."

'I did see it. It was really fucking hot.' Was what Jeremy wanted to say. He held back though. But he did feel his face heat up.

"Jeremy, can I ask you something?" Michael asked. He didn't look up from continuing the line art.

"Uh.... Yeah, sure."

Michael took a deep breath in and out before speaking. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Jeremy froze. What was he supposed to say to that? Michael had boyfriends before and Jeremy had none. He didn't wanna seem like a looser in front of Michael. He had never even had a girlfriend. He decided to just go with the truth.

"N-no, I haven't. Never had a girlfriend either." Jeremy tried to keep himself from studdering but it was kinda hard.

"So you've never had your first kiss or anything?" Michael asked, glancing up at Jeremy before looking back down.

Jeremy shook his head. "No.... Unfortunately I haven't. Nobody wants to date me. I've had crushes before, plenty of them. But they're all taken or not into dating guys."

"Seriously? I never expected that answer. I would have thought everyone would be lining up to date you."

Jeremy was surprised at how chill Michael was being while talking about this. Little did Jeremy know, Michael was screaming on the inside.

"Why do you say that? I'm nobody really. I'm a looser at school. Why would you, one of the most popular people at school, say that?"

Michael shrugged. "You just look really good and you're really sweet and kind. I'm surprised everyone isn't begging to date you."

"Yeah, well even if they did I'd say no. I have my eyes set on one person. He's amazing. But I can't tell him that. He'd think I'm weird. I mean, we barely know each other. He's totally different from me."

Michael glanced up at Jeremy again before looking back down. "Who is he? Maybe I know him. I won't tell him, I promise. I mean, unless you say Rich, then I have to let him know that he has a guy crushing on him."

Jeremy shook his head. Rich was attractive but not as attractive as Michael. "No, it's not him. Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, he's dating Brooke. But who is it? You can tell me."

"I.... I really can't. It would be to embarrassing. You know him, I know you do. And you'd tell him."

"I would never. I'm no snitch."

"It I told you you'd never believe me."

Michael sighed. This was harder than he thought. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve that he knew would work to figure out who this guy is. Hopefully they worked.

"Have you ever talked to him?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, I have. Not a lot but I've talked to him."

"What have you two talked about?"

"Oh just.... Family and such. His family sounds amazing."

"Really? That sounds great. Does he live here in town?"

Jeremy nodded again. "Yeah, he does. Really close to me actually."

"How close? Is close?" Michael had a pretty good idea at this point but he wanted to get it right. Or.... He wanted to hear Jeremy say it.

"He lives right across from my house. I see him on his balcony really late at night or early in the morning. He's playing soft music a lot of the time while either writing or drawing. I don't know which one. But he always looks so relaxed in the dim moonlight. Like all his problems, stress, everything is gone. Melted away under the stars and moonlight. Sometimes I wish I could go over and sit with him. We could talk for hours upon hours upon hours. It would be so nice to just sit under the stars with him. To stare at the moon and just.... Be with him."

"He sounds like one hell of a guy. You know, I'm crushing on a guy to. He's amazing. So good looking. So pure. It's as if he's never been hurt in his life. Nothing bad has ever happened to him. So innocent. Like, if he committed a crime and confessed no one would believe him. He's amazing. But you know what's odd about him?"

Jeremy cocked his head to the side a little bit before speaking. "What's odd about him?"

"Well, sometimes when I'm sitting on my balcony playing soft music and drawing, I look over at the house across from mine and there's the guy. He's sitting at his window, looking at me as it I'm the most interesting thing he's ever seen." Michael turned off the needle and set it down before continuing. "He always has a light pink shirt on that just highlights him under the dark night sky. I swear if I saw him up close he'd have sparkles in his eyes. He always looks at me like I'm the most important person in his life. He doesn't even know me."

Jeremy felt his face turn bright red. Michael was describing.... Him.

"Michael.... I um.... I don't know what to say." Jeremy averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Michael right now.

"Then don't say anything. But look at me for a second if you will."

Jeremy turned his head back to Michael, only to see said man about three inches from his face.

"I like you to Jeremy, I like you a lot. I want you to come onto my balcony one day and we can just talk the night away." Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand before continuing. "You know what else I want?"

"W-what else d-do you want?" Jeremy asked, feeling Michael's breath against his lips.

"For me to be your first kiss. What do you say to that?"

Jeremy didn't even respond. He just closed the space between their lips, putting a hand on Michael's cheek.

Michael kissed back right away, putting a hand in Jeremy's waist. He didn't plan on pulling away anytime soon. This was so amazing. Jeremy's lips were so soft, so smooth.

Jeremy also loved the feeling of Michael's lips. They were a little chapped but not to bad. But the kiss was so nice. It felt so warm and comforting.

 **** __He never wanted this feeling to end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% my favorite AU for any fandom. It's so pure and just, fkhfiaja
> 
> Please take this no angst story that I 100% plan on making a series.
> 
> Also, I didn't really make this pure but come on. Jeremy's a horny fuck, how could I make him get turned on by Michael inflicting pain?
> 
> I also don't know how getting a tattoo works so I'm winging this whole thing. I researched a lot for this fan fiction (If you saw my google search history it would be filled with stuff about flowers and tattoos and a little bit of Percy Jackson stuff). So please don't kill me.
> 
> Also, I finished this while half awake so I know it's not my best work ever but it's pure so take it. I hope you like it. I'm not that good at pure stiff but I really tried. Okay, bye.


End file.
